


A Beginning

by kumatitty



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Based on ending of Chapter 3, Kumatora Swears, Role Reversal, but are we surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: Claus knew they were the ones behind it all. They had wrecked the forest from head to toe and had begun wreaking havoc all around Tazmily. They were the ones changing Tazmily and especially that fat, mustached man with the monkey, he knew what he was up to.That’s why when he heard noises from farther into the forest, he just knew that stupid mustached man and his stupid pigs were up to no good.aka a snippet from an au, based on the end of chapter 3 in-game.
Relationships: (as friends btw), Claus & Kumatora (Mother 3)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> i never told my friend i was gonna post this, i hope he doesnt follow me here whoops  
> i wanted to make my own role reversal au where claus is lucas and lucas is claus!! but like, situations would obviously be much different since claus is different from lucas so he'd react to things differently :D  
> anyways, please enjoy i guess?  
> i worked hard on it so please leave comments or kudos :( itd mean a lot

Those stupid pig masked men. 

Claus knew they were the ones behind it all. They had wrecked the forest from head to toe and had begun wreaking havoc all around Tazmily. They were the ones changing Tazmily and especially that fat, mustached man with the monkey, he knew what he was up to.

That’s why when he heard noises from farther into the forest, he just knew that stupid mustached man and his stupid pigs were up to no good. Running further into the forest, he stumbled upon the center of the commotion. He noticed how the pigmasks and the mustached man cornered a trio of people. His blood pumping through his veins and his nails digging further into his palms, he felt anger rise up as he noticed them inching closer towards the three. He recognized Wess and that strange monkey. However, the girl (or guy; he was doubtful) with the pink hair was _definitely_ someone new. Though, as he stared longer, he couldn’t help but feel something stirring in his gut, a feeling of uneasiness. Claus sensed that the girl was nervous, maybe it was just a guess considering her situation but… he swore he could feel it radiating off of her. 

The pigmasks and the fat man stepped closer, Claus bristling at the sight. Maybe he could’ve left them alone but his skin burned with the sensation that he had to do _something_. Clenching his jaw, he ran towards them without a second thought, shaking as he felt something creep up through his arms to his fingertips. Adrenaline shot through his system as he got closer and closer, feeling the pulse of electricity pool up at the palms of his hands. Arriving in front of the trio, he let out a heavy breath before shouting—

“Get away from them!”

The power that had collected through his whole body had finally burst, shooting out from his fingertips. Hexagon shaped sparks had swept the pigmasks off their feet, orange and teal lighting up the area in front of him. Claus was sent flying back as well but was caught by the pink-haired gal behind him, helping him steady himself as he took in what he just did. After the sparks had fully faded, the area was silent, the air thicker than smog. Hearing a few fearful squeaks from the pigmasks, pride swelled up in his chest as they all began to run off, leaving the mustached man to fend for himself. Speaking of the man, his eyes were wide with shock; Claus was confused at the look. He muttered something under his breath before berating the pigmasks for leaving him behind and soon running after them. He let out a sigh of relief seeing them leave, soon turning his attention to the trio behind him. They looked just as shocked as the pigmasks were.

“With all due respect, kid, what the _fuck_ was that?”

* * *

Claus wasn’t sure how to explain what had just occurred.

He didn’t even _know_ he was capable of doing such a thing. Staring back at his hands, he was hit with the sudden pain from doing whatever that was. His outermost layer of skin at the edge of his fingertips was burnt off, revealing a fresh, pinkish color underneath. There seemed to be little orange and teal sparks still merging together at the palm of his hand, yet, they dissipated as soon as they appeared. If someone told him he was able to throw out a powerful beam of pure electricity when he was younger then, well, Claus was sure they’d be playing pretend with him.

“Hey, kiddo, not to interrupt any like, big revelation moments,” The pink haired girl quipped, “But you haven’t answered my question.”

Claus instantly snapped out of his daze, tilting his head at her as he tried to answer her previous question. Opening his mouth and closing it multiple times as he tried to come up with some sort of explanation to his sudden burst of energy, literally. In the end, all he could do was shrug awkwardly, his lips pursed as his eyes darted away from her gaze.

“Dunno,” He admitted hesitantly, “...Magic?”

“That was anything but fuckin’ magic!” She exclaimed, “That was PSI, but way more powerful than some PK fire or freeze I could do. How’d you do it? That was wack!” 

“Claus,” Wess interrupted the girl, Claus straightening his back as he met his gaze, “I heard what happened with your mother. However, what you did now was wonderful. You’ve saved our lives, thank you, Claus.”

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes at the mention of his mother, yet he blinked them away, murmuring a quiet thanks to the older man.

“Oh, right, I gotta say hi,” The girl chirped, “Hi, nice to meetcha, I’m Kumatora! Thanks for savin’ our asses back there. Didn’t really understand what was goin’ on but, you still helped save us so, thanks for that y’know.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t say that I didn’t know what was going on…” He trailed off, “It’s pretty easy to tell with all those dumb pig men and all.”

“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to let the old geezer fill you in about stuff. Then we can talk about that super powerful PSI of yours!"

“I’ll fill you in, alright?” Wess spoke.

Claus tuned into the story Wess was telling. From helping the monkey (now known to be named Salsa) to the adventures in the Osohe Castle. Kumatora would add in little details from time to time, providing her insight on the entire situation. He listened intently, trying to commit all of it to his memory. Or well, at least the important details.

“...And that’s what happened."

Kumatora jumped at the idea of finally being able to discuss the PSI, but Wess cut her off before she could even open her mouth.

“Claus, it’d be wise if you stayed here in Tazmily,” Wess announced, “I’m sure you’ll find Lucas sooner or later. In the meantime, I'd like for you, Flint, and the others to help protect our village. I’ll try to help too or as much as I can at least.”

Wess turned to face Kumatora, “Princess, I’ll be leaving the monkey in your care. Oh right, and the search for that moron as well.”

Kumatora gave her thumbs up of agreement, giving the old man a grin of her own. Focusing her attention to Claus, she slapped a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up, but let his shoulders drop seeing her bright smile.

“Claus, I’d love to stay ‘n talk about that insane PSI of yours, but I guess I gotta go,” She began, “Have a feeling we’ll see each other again and talk ‘bout it! Take care, kid!” 

He watched as Kumatora beckoned Salsa with her, running off with a cheer. Wess waved at him before strolling away as well and leaving him with his own thoughts. 

Claus couldn’t help but shake off the feeling of trouble brewing. Of the beginning of an adventure just setting in motion. 


End file.
